A New Beginning
by Couture Girl
Summary: It's 2000, and the recently graduated Ex-Death Eater Theodore Nott and D.A. member Luna Lovegood decide to leave Britain and travel the world. Rating K-M.
1. Chapter 1 January: Soul

**AN: Written for HedwigBlack's: A Year In The Life Competition. Theodore is the main character, and of course Luna will make some appearances! I will be uploading 12 Drabbles for each month, with 500 word or less.**

* * *

_Month: January_

_Prompt: Soul_

_Location: Nott Family Manor, Germany._

_Word Count: 500_

* * *

The plan was to visit as many countries as possible. To learn, discover, live, eat, drink and shag as much as possible. Theodore had added that last requirement on the list Luna had written. What could he say? He was nineteen, young and finally free.

He was free from his father who was currently rotting in a cell in Azkaban, reliving his worst memories. Theodore didn't want to dwell on that. He was free from the Dark Lord who was in limbo, never to return and threaten him. Nott was free from entering Azkaban, thanks to saving Luna and the Golden Trio. Of course, the trial had taken a couple of months and the press had thrown dirt at him for brainwashing the "Lovely Miss. Lovegood". It was obvious they didn't know that he and Luna had started their relationship in his fourth year, and that the reason she had been a prisoner in Malfoy Manor was simply because he had failed to complete a task the Dark Lord had given him.

No one knew, and he was fine with that. Because he really didn't give a flying fuck what people thought of him. He only cared what Luna thought of him and as long she was at his side, everyone could go to hell. He would catch them up later. Theodore accepted that he had done horrible and dreadful things as a Death Eater, but in a way he didn't regret them. It made him who he was now.

A strong, confident, powerful, caring and loving wizard who actually had a beating heart that pumped for his quirky Ravenclaw. If it weren't for Luna, and the various dark situations that'd made him fall, he wouldn't be the person who was living right now. She had seen the things that he hadn't seen himself. That he had a soul that matched hers, that he was a good person enduring unfortunate events, that it had made him rise up and fight back. He was a warrior. He was alive. He was in love.

And currently trying to convince his little nymph that instead of learning new things about Transfiguration and Magical Creatures, he would rather learn more ways to make her sigh his name in pleasure as they stayed in their warm bed.

"Can't we stay just a bit longer?" he murmured in her ear, his scarred arms wrapped tightly around her hips so that her small warm naked body touched his as well.

Luna shuddered at the feeling of their bodies touching. Her small dainty fingers touched his chest, tracing his scars. "As much as I love staying in bed with you, we have to finish that list," she said dreamily.

He was about to kiss her when she slipped from his hold with a giggle. Theo groaned as the sun reflected her body as she slipped into the shower to get ready.

There was one thing that Nott wasn't free from: Luna's bewitchment of him.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you liked it! I've missed writing Drabbles, they are so fun. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 February: Shallow

_Month: February_

_Prompt: Shallow_

_Location: The Fish Spa, Philippines _

_Word Count: 500_

* * *

It was Luna's idea to go in the Fish Spa.

It was also Luna's idea to make him dip his feet in dragon dung.

"They say the smellier the feet, the more the fish will nibble it," Luna airily said at his frowning face.

And as Nott could never deny anything to Luna, and if that meant he had to cover his feet in dragon dung, or jump off a cliff, then bloody hell he would do it, just so she could be happy.

So Theodore dipped his large dragon dung-covered feet in the shallow pool full of big fish that immediately began to nibble at his feet. It was like they were having a buffet. It was ticklish and he was biting his tongue to keep from giggling like a second year Hufflepuff girl. It wouldn't be good for his tough ex-Death Eater image. Just because he was done with that part of his life didn't mean that he wanted people to look at him strangely. And a nineteen year old with scars on his body and one on his face who was giggling like a school girl would get strange looks.

Well he did have dragon dung on his feet...

Looking around the spa, he noticed that not one wizard or witch was glaring at him like they mostly did in Britain. It seemed that outside of Britain, people really didn't care if you were an ex-Death Eater or a War Hero. If you had money, talent, a great personality and the right attitude, you were worthy of being called magical.

But they were staring at Luna and him with confused eyes. It was the dragon dung, he thought. Because they were the only ones who had used the dung.

Theo felt stupid.

A small pale hand touched his much larger one. He looked up at Luna who was giggling. "Aren't the doctor fish amazing, Theodore?" she asked him between giggles.

And he had to agree – these fish were eating their dead cells with a speed that would have made a roadrunner cry in shame. But did they really have to use the dung? It smelled awful.

"I feel stupid," he told her. "We're the only ones with dung on our feet."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "The doctor fish will make our feet smooth for our walk that we're going to take tomorrow to learn about the water faeries, and when we find them you'll be able to transfigure them to fire faeries," she said dreamily, smiling up at him.

Her blue eyes looked so happy and hopeful that he felt bad for saying it again. "I still feel stupid, though."

Luna's lips went to his nose and kissed it. "Well at least think of this. We'll be stupid together."

Theodore couldn't help but chuckle at her response. He was lucky that he had Luna to be stupid with. Not many girls liked to be seen that way, but his Luna did.

* * *

**AN: Please review :D It will make Theodore and Luna happy if you review :D**


	3. Chapter 3: March: Value

**AN: The prompt inspired me to write this one Drabble, it doesn't appear in the Drabble.**

* * *

_Month: March_

_Word Prompt: Value_

_Location: Fira, Greece_

_Word Count: 500_

* * *

Getting out of the muggle night club, they couldn't keep their lips off each other. And maybe it was because it had been dark, or that the beat of the music had hypnotized them, or that her body had pressed against his while she'd twirled around, making him groan her name. Theodore believed it was due to a drink given to them by some wizard promising that they would feel a lava-like rush.

He didn't dwell on it; they had made the promise to try new things.

But by far this was the best birthday ever.

The young couple was at the main road of 25 Martiou. March 25. His birthday. Nott was twenty and passion erupted inside him like a volcano. Their hands roamed their bodies and when they finally entered their little room and fell on the bed, his little innocent nymph couldn't help but giggle and trail kisses down his scarred neck. "Happy birthday, Theodore."

Smiling, he captured her lips and they began to make love. Having Luna kissing him while their hips joined and she sighed in passion, calling his name, made him shudder and groan. His emerald eyes shone with passion and love for his nymph as her own dreamy sapphire eyes did the same.

"Luna," he groaned out, his scarred hand going to where they were joined to make her fall down with him, so both could enjoy nirvana together. She sighed his name, looking down at him. He wanted to see this. Give himself this present, see her eyes that made him melt even more. She was the greatest treasure that he had. He didn't care about the money and the Manors. He just wanted one thing.

Luna.

Her red lips were opened in a perfect 'o' and her eyes closed and the look of pure ecstasy was enough to make him join his sweet nymph. That face, right there, was far more beautiful and breathtaking than the view they had from their hotel terrace.

Having her white blonde head on top of his chest, he couldn't help but smirk.

They had done three things from their list.

Try new things. Check.

Dance in a muggle club. Check

Shag. Ooh definitely check, but he would make sure that this had a repeat.

After all, it was still his birthday and he was going to enjoy this trip to Greece as much as possible.

Living without worries was the greatest feeling he had experienced in his young life, along with loving Luna. His thoughts were happy, sometimes sexual, and sometimes plain sappy.

This was definitely the greatest birthday that he'd ever had. No doubt about it.

Here he was with the girl he loved, in Greece, recently shagged, while her small fingers played with his hair.

Nott was so caught up in his thoughts that Luna surprised him when she sat on top of him and kissed his lips. "The Wrackspurts are taking you away from me."

Guess round two was about to begin.

* * *

**AN: Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: April: Repeat

**AN: VERY IMPORTANT! This will be the LAST Drabble for May. I will be focusing in school and other competitions. But do not fret! I will upload another 4 Drabbles in June :D**

* * *

_Month: April_

_Prompt: Repeat_

_Location: Jaisalmer, India_

_Word Count: 498_

* * *

It was the first time that Theodore wasn't wearing black from head to toe.

Luna told him that he would not be happy if he wore his signature black suit in the middle of Jaisalmer. She said that he would attract the Gogol birds because they liked to peck on anything that looked like death.

Smirking, he said, "How nice of you." But he agreed – he _was_ death personified.

Being here was somewhat boring, seeing water birds just flying around. He pulled at his clothes that were, believe it or not, white. He was rather interested in the details on the cloth. He had to admit it was a nice change from his black suits.

"Theodore!" Luna called.

She was in front of him. He had thought that she was in danger, but her blue eyes shone at him and in that second some filthy birds began pecking hard on his head. It felt like someone was stabbing him!

His long arms hit the birds, shooing them away. But it was no use. Getting desperate, he got out his wand and was about to transfigure them into slugs or worms, but Luna's small hand stopped him.

"Stop. The Gogol birds are ancient magical birds and if you attack them they will curse you." Luna's dreamy voice was worried and panicked, because she knew that her lover had a short temper. He tried to shoo them again, but she shook her head.

"But they attacked me first!"

Luna smiled happily. "Oh then you are blessed, Theodore!"

Nott raised an eyebrow in confusion. Blessed? How the bloody hell was this a blessing? If it weren't for the various "training" sessions he had received when he was a child and during his time with the Dark Lord, he would have died from brain damage or a fractured skull or something like that.

"Don't you see, Theo? You will have great riches and love in your life," she dreamily said, running her hands through the bird feathers on his shoulders.

"But I already have love with you and I really don't care about money. That's my father's money. Not mine," he said back.

The red Gogol birds chirped in denial and Luna nodded with them. "You will have your own riches and not just money."

Nott sighed. "Alright. Can you make them go away now? I really don't fancy having birds on my shoulders and getting pooped on."

Luna shook her head again. "This is a miracle, Theo. Enjoy it."

For the rest of the day, Theodore Nott brooded like a small child, with red Gogol birds on his shoulders who pooped on him and pecked his head once in a while. He prayed to Merlin that this situation would never repeat again in his lifetime. He looked stupid. And every time Luna turned around to look at him, he would smile as her dreamy giggle reached his ears.

Well, the only good thing about this was that they were together.

* * *

**AN: So please review, I'm begging here! I'm on my knees!**


	5. Chapter 5: May: Imaginary

**AN: Thanks so much to HyperCaz who downed it exactly 500 words it had been 520 and sometimes C.G. repeats herself...**

* * *

_Month: May_

_Prompt: Imaginary_

_Location: Bali, Indonesia_

_Word Count: 500_

* * *

Sitting on the stone floor of the village temple with his lover sitting between his legs, he wraps his long arms around her and focuses on the young Balinese dancers performing the Barong mythological dance-drama on stage. It's captivating. Luna's cinnamon scent overwhelms him as he watches the battle between the mythical characters – Rangda, the evil spirit, and Barong, the large lion who represents the good spirit.

He can't help but think that he had been Barong and Nott had been Rangda. Both had fought to have control, never yielding to the other. At one point, Theo had been defeated by his depression and loneliness and had let Nott win and control him. People would tell him it was all imaginary – but it was true! The Dark Mark introduced you to your dark personality.

The battle ensues and Barong's followers begin to attack Rangda with their daggers.

Those daggers look so much like the ones his father liked to use on him. Theodore even has one. He'd used it to kill so many innocents – a Muggle girl who had looked so much like his Luna, and not so innocent people like Karkaroff.

Rangda, being a witch, is able to use her magic and turn the daggers against their owners by making them enter a trance and stab themselves. Theo gulps, his scarred hand holding tightly on Luna's small one. He had done the same thing that Rangda was doing. And at the time it had been amusing, exhilarating. Now, it feels horrible and daunting.

Guilt.

Guilt is weakness.

And Theodore Nott hates weakness.

But Barong also has magic and protects his followers from harm, causing Rangda to retreat into the forest to rest and prepare for the next battle.

This reminds him of his days with the Dark Lord. He had so often retreated to regain his strength and hate. He had been so deep in that dark hole of his. Theo had lost himself so quickly.

The trance inflicted on Barong's followers reminds him of himself and his fellow Death Eaters. How they were so faithful.

Theo can't keep his green eyes of the stage as he is hypnotized by the movement of their small hands and arms, the sway of their hips and the strong emotion in their eyes. The stares on their faces compliment their movements and the steps of their feet. The makeup and their costumes are elaborate and entrancing. For a moment he loses himself in his memories.

"You have to forgive yourself, Theo," Luna whispers dreamily to him.

His green eyes look down at her blue ones. Gulping he realizes that he hasn't forgiven himself for harming those people. His reason had been that he didn't care, but actually he is always like Barong – a good spirit that was corrupted. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes.

"You were always good," she says to him.

He has to let go, forgive himself and move on. And so he does.

* * *

**AN: This has to be one of my favorites :D Hope you liked it as well and please leave a review on your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6: June: Yellow

_Month: June_

_Prompt: Yellow_

_Location: Addis Ababa, Ethiopia_

_Word Count: 495_

* * *

They were in a small wizarding restaurant celebrating Luna's discovery of the Heliopaths. The Butterbeer was flowing and so was the firewhiskey, helping Theodore wet his lips. Ethiopia was dry. Now he understood why those creatures only lived here. Taking his glass of alcohol he laid it on his forehead. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his Dark Mark now faded among his scars.

The young couple were seated in a secluded area, but people were entering and leaving, congratulating Luna Lovegood on her discovery.

His green eyes admired her. She was wearing a short yellow summer dress, her white blonde hair was down, smelling of cinnamon, and her feet were bare. A small smile stayed on her lips as she saw the people enter and leave.

Some time later, when Theo was onto his third glass of firewhiskey, a small hand went to the back of his neck and small red lips to his ear. "It's too hot," she whispered, making him shudder at the caress of her dreamy voice. His scarred hand passed her a cold Butterbeer but she shook her head. "It'll just erase the heat for a moment and then make me even more hot," she whimpered, her bottom lip out.

Theo chuckled. "Water?"

Luna shook her head again. "No."

Theodore thought for a moment and then was surprised when she suddenly sat on his lap, lips on his, kissing him passionately while her dainty fingers unzipped his pants and her small hand went inside his underwear and caressed him. A moan escaped his mouth as Luna kissed his neck. Her other hand went to his hair as her caressing continued.

"Lu-"

Her mouth interrupted him.

This was one of the things he loved about his quirky lover – she was so spontaneous. But there were people who could see what they were doing and he was a selfish lover. He didn't like to share his intimate life with strangers or even people he knew for that matter.

"Please," Luna begged. She knew that he would say no.

He was about to take her wrist to stop her, but Luna knew how to play his body, causing him to lay back on the couch with a sigh escaping his mouth. "There's pe-"

"But we'll never see them again," she refuted with a kiss. "And it's just too hot..."

It was too hot in his opinion and wearing black wasn't helping, but her small hand made him forget about the heat.

"Besides, the Gogol bats will get mad if you don't please me," she whispered against his lips.

Theodore could never say no to Luna. Denying her would be denying her happiness, happiness that was his as well. If he denied her then he would be denying himself.

So being the gentleman he was taught to be, he quickly took off her yellow dress. After all, he didn't want the Gogol bats nor Luna to get mad at him.

* * *

**AN: Since seeing the prompt: Yellow, this has been in mind to write xD Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: July: Corridor

_Month: July_

_Prompt: Corridor_

_Location: Ibiza, Spain_

_Word Count: 498_

* * *

It was hot and stuffy.

But the young couple were laughing and chasing each other.

They had been invited by a Spanish wizard to a party in his villa. People were laughing, dancing, drinking and smoking, among other things. But Theodore and Luna were playing hide and seek.

The buzz of alcohol was tingling in his veins as he laughed and searched in a room that held another couple. Closing the door he walked through the corridor full of people, guests of the friend they had made.

His pale scarred hand touched the wall as he faced the end of the corridor where there was a big window facing the ocean. The hand that wasn't supporting him on the wall went to the window.

The party was being held to celebrate the new business partnership between Nott Enterprises and the Spanish wizard. Theodore was going to build a new family business away from the Dark Arts, focusing more on medical health concerning potions and transfiguration. Most people said it was a waste, but Theo was known to make waste into gold.

A kiss interrupted his musings.

"Oh dear, the Wrackspurts are trying to get in your brain again," Luna whispered.

Smiling he turned around and was met with a dreamy smile that belonged to his lover Luna Lovegood.

"You stopped looking for me, Theodore," she reprimanded, her eyes shining.

His lips kissed her forehead. "Got you." A smile was forming on his lips.

Luna shook her head. "No, I found you. So I got you." She giggled.

Theodore's hand went for hers, encasing her small hand in his much larger one. He couldn't help but compare their hands. Both were pale. His were bony and scarred and they looked disgusting compared to her dainty and small hands with her delicate fingers.

She always knew what he was thinking by the look of his eyes. "I think your hands – especially your fingers – are quite beautiful. A rare beauty, Theodore."

He rolled his eyes.

Taking his hand and holding it in front of her blue eyes she whispered, "Why don't you believe? You believe that you'll do well with this new business, but why can't you believe that your hands are beautiful?"

Theo pulled his hand but she was strong. He raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm not beautiful and if I were my scars ruin i-"

"Everything you do is beautiful, Theodore. What comes out of you, your actions, words, kisses and good intentions are beautiful. And more so when you play your piano with these fingers, when you use your wand. It's all beautiful for me." She kissed each long finger with great care.

An embarrassed blush tinged his cheeks at her words.

Luna could always see the good and the beauty in everything. It was a trait that he loved about her.

Fireworks appeared before them. Both faced the glass window and admired the colors.

Theo looked at his lover and whispered in her ear, "Beautiful."

* * *

**Please Review on your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8: August: Sparkle

_Month: August_

_Prompt: Sparkle  
_

_Location: Malolo, Fiji  
_

_Word Count: 500  
_

* * *

"But you promised, Theodore." Luna pouted at him as he got ready to leave for his meeting.

Theo frowned, feeling guilty. He had promised Luna that he would stay with her today and swim in the lagoon. The young couple was in Fiji, and both had different reasons for being there. For Luna it was simply to enjoy him and her surroundings. But for Theo it was strictly business, concerning things that he didn't tell her about.

For the whole week they had been there he had been holed up in some office signing papers and speaking to old, bitter executives. It wasn't his fault that the company was on the brink of bankruptcy and he was their savior.

Being a Slytherin, he didn't see why he should care.

He sighed. "I promise, Luna, I'll be back in a few ho-"

She shook her head, her small hand wrapping around his wrist, making him walk outside their room. "You said that yesterday and you came back at four in the morning. If I didn't know that you were busy with your new business I would have thought you'd found an exotic witch."

The expression on Theo's face was one of shock. How did she know about his new business plans? No one knew about it! As if she had read his mind she said, "I know you much better than you know yourself, Theodore Nott." Luna's voice was serious and her dreamy tone had disappeared, indicating to him that he had messed up and needed to fix it fast.

His shoes were now ruined by the sand and water. Looking around, he realised Luna had pulled him to the lagoon that faced their new small house. His black suit had gotten wet as his petite lover pulled him deeper.

The sparkle of the water reflected on her sad face. Long and cold fingers went to her bare shoulders and made her turn.

"I'm sorry."

An apology coming from him was rare. He was a Slytherin that never liked accepting his defeat and his wrong ways – there were few times when he did and most were related to Luna.

He could never be mad at Luna that his favorite suit had been ruined; there were spells to fix it.

Her wide blue eyes that matched the lagoon looked up at him. "Make promises that you can keep."

His hands went to her upper arms and pulled her to him.

"Just enjoy being here." She kissed his chest, tightening her hold. "I don't want our lives to end up where we only see each other in the morning."

His mouth reached her hair as the water lapped at them. Realizing he was getting too caught up in his work, his fingers held her chin and made her look up. He had forgotten why they'd come.

To experience new things and shag as much as they could.

A smile passed over their faces and quickly they began to pull at their clothes.

* * *

**AN: Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9: September: Nose

**AN: This Drabble is dedicated to HedwigBlack who asked for Theodore and Luna to be in Uganda, and I hope this can make you forgive me for not making the deadline, so sorry! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Month: September_

_Prompt: Nose  
_

_Location: Kampala, Uganda  
_

_Word Count: 499  
_

* * *

They were lost.

A map of wizarding Kampala was covering his face as he searched for the restaurant where they were supposed to meet some witches that were interested in his business proposal. Theo had decided that he would take Luna – last time he had met with them, they had been more interested in his hands and lips than how he could cure children's burn marks with just a few swishes of his wand.

He cursed under his breath, not understanding where they were. Luna's slender arm wrapped around his and her blue eyes looked excited; she was unperturbed, the exact opposite of Theodore. Her small dainty hand played with the red ribbon in her hair.

She hummed under her breath as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Theodore!" Luna shook his arm to get his attention. He had been so focused on trying to figure out their location that he hadn't heard her. "Theodore!"

His squinted green eyes looked from his map to Luna. "Hmm?"

Within moments, he refocused on the map, shaking his head a bit, then decided that he would Apparate them back to the hotel.

But before he could even put the map down and walk to a secluded area, Luna pinched his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He looked at her, perplexed.

She huffed, scrunching her nose. "You're ignoring me."

He chuckled at her childish behavior. "I'm not ignoring you. I'm trying to look for the restaurant."

Luna's big blue dreamy eyes looked angry. "Well I think we shouldn't go to that place. It's a bad idea."

His eyebrows went up.

Sighing, she continued, "When you came back, you smelled of freesias. And everybody knows that witches that steal wizards smell like freesias." Her voice didn't hold that drifty tone she was known for. It was replaced with venom.

Theodore was confused now and before he could question Luna, she pouted. "They're trying to take you away from me! They're not even interested in what you have to say."

He smirked, completely understanding. "Luna, are you jealous?"

Her cheeks flushed and after a moment she nodded.

He was curious. "Why?" There was no reason for her to be jealous. His whole being belonged to her. And a few blonde bimbos would not make him stray from his quirky witch.

Luna looked at him if he had said that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack didn't exist.

"They act 'normal'," she murmured. "They act like Daphne Greengrass."

His hands went to her cheeks. "But I don't like normal. And I definitely don't like women who act like Daphne."

Her bottom lip was out. "You don't?"

Theo smiled and kissed her lips. In between kisses he whispered, "I don't. I only love one eccentric witch." His kiss became hungry. "And I prefer cinnamon…"

Luna's hands went to his hair as a smile appeared on her lips and she kissed him back just as passionately.

After that, Theodore found other investors that didn't smell like freesias.

* * *

**AN: I want to thank my beta HyperCaz who helped me down this to 499 it was 525, ugh. Oh and I was making fun of Meyer's MarySue: Bella Swan who smells like freesias xD Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: October: Survive

**AN: Thanks to Caz who helped me down it to 500. Also Lorcan d'Earth is a canon character, so it belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

_Month: October  
_

_Prompt: Survive  
_

_Location: Transylvania, Romania  
_

_Word Count: 500  
_

* * *

"I think it would be extraordinary if we have little ones," Luna said dreamily as she sipped her tea.

The couple had been invited by the part-vampire Lorcan d'Earth. The man had been a long time friend of Theodore's father and mother. Since Theo had been a child, the vampire had taken a liken to him, always telling him that he would make a great vampire, but he respected Theo's preference to be a wizard.

Nott's eyebrow rose as he heard Luna. In all honesty, Theodore had thought about having children, but not right now. He still wanted some time alone with Luna and he was still afraid of being just as horrible as his own father. He would never forgive himself if he treated his children like he had been treated.

"Ah. That would be wonderful. Their blood will simply be the best out there, one of a kind." Lorcan smiled as he looked at Theo.

"They'll be special," Luna agreed, nodding at Lorcan.

Theodore shook his head. "If you're saying that to convince me, then my answer is still no."

The part-vampire looked shocked. "Of course not, Theodore. I'm just saying that the Nott line will flourish and will be one of the few if not the only pureblood family that survives the chaos of what has happened in Britain."

Raising his wine glass, Theo drank and after finishing it, he cleared his throat. He felt angry and did not meet Luna's eyes with his own.

Lorcan smirked. "Well would you look at the time – I must get ready for my hunt." Standing up he winked at Luna who smiled and left the two young lovers alone.

Theo stood up first and went for his room. Luna followed him and both walked in silence.

It wasn't a comfortable silence.

This type of silence for them meant that something was wrong.

It continued all the way to their room. Theodore was taking off his shirt when Luna's small hand touched his shoulder blade, causing him to stiffen.

"Why are you so afraid?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm not afraid." And he walked to the bathroom, not wanting to talk about the touchy subject.

But Luna followed him. "Yes you are. You aren't like him. You never were, ca-"

Theo turned around and glared at Luna. "I am like him!" He closed his eyes as his hands pulled at his hair. The tiny voice that he had kept hidden away taunted him a bit but then left. "I'm sorry." He hadn't meant to lash out.

Her small hand reached for his, stopping him from hurting himself. "Don't you feel? Don't you see? You are so different, you have a heart, a conscience, Theodore. You survived," she whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

"Please, Luna. I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to even think about my father," he hissed, the scar on his face deepening.

She hugged him, holding him to her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**An: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: November: Twice

**AN: Again thank you to HyperCaz, really she's really great and I'm so fortunate :')**

* * *

_Month: November_

_Prompt: Twice_

_Location: Chiapas, Mexico_

_Word Count: 500_

* * *

They were in their hotel room in the middle of the Lacandona jungle, buried between the ancient tree branches. The couple were tired from their exploration of the mystical and magical Mayan wizards and witches so the first thing they did was lie on their bed, not bothering to take off their clothes. Luna's head was resting on Theodore's chest, while his long fingers ran through her blonde hair. And both would have loved to fall asleep, their bodies begging them to turn off and accept the sweet dreams that sleep had to offer.

And they would have enjoyed those dreams, but there was one problem.

It seemed that the spider monkeys were having a party of their own.

Theo's eyes closed as a yawn escaped his mouth and he was about to fall asleep but was then interrupted by the scream of a monkey.

Glaring at the ceiling he hissed, "That is twice in a row…damn them to hell."

Luna snuggled close to him. "Don't say such things, Theo. They might hear you and Merlin only knows what they'll do."

"If they hear me they'll consider leaving," he said gruffly, wrapping his arms around her tiny figure and briefly reaching for this wand in his dress pants.

"Or they might stay longer," she countered.

"Don't say such things," he teased as he kissed her hair.

Luna giggled and both stayed silent, listening to the spider monkeys screech and bang on the outside of their room.

After some time, Luna faced him, her small fingers tracing his smooth eyelids. "It worked you know, distracting me all day," she whispered in a soft dreamy tone, not accusing but a bit sad.

"There is a reason why I was placed in Slytherin."

She kissed his cheek, her white blonde hair cascading around him. "And there's a reason why I was in Ravenclaw."

Sighing, he rubbed her back with his hand, already sensing where this was going. "I'm tired, Luna. And besides this topic is not up for discussion." His tone was final as his head turned away.

"I think this topic is up for discussion, more so when it concerns our future."

He sat up, his hands running through his messy hair. She kneeled behind him, her small fingers going to his shoulders, squeezing a bit. "Aren't you afraid, I'll end up like him? In a way I was like him."

She shook her head. "But you actually love me and you have a conscience and a heart. You're still so much better than your father."

His biggest fear was that he'd hurt Luna as his father had done with his mother. Theodore would never forgive himself if that happened. But a part of him did wish to have a family with his quirky lover, to grow old with her and enjoy life and what it had to offer.

"How about if I say I'll consider it?"

Luna smiled happily as she pulled him back to the bed. "That's all I ask."

* * *

**AN: I haven't started on Drabble #12 and I think it will take some time when I post it, I have a lot going on right now. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: December: Afterthought

**AN: We are in the LAST Drabble for ANB :D Big thanks to Caz who looked over Drabbles 1-12, Sara for her amazing reviews and looking over this Drabble and HedwigBlack for giving out this incredible challenge!**

* * *

_Month: December_

_Prompt: Afterthought_

_Location: Reykjavik, Iceland_

_Word Count: 497_

* * *

Admiring the sunrise and each color it had to offer, he felt like he was on another planet, where only he and Luna existed – no one else. Their personal heaven. Theodore could feel the magic buzzing in the air, causing his aura to mingle with it. Being here felt like a blessing, a one-of-a-kind experience that he would remember for the rest of his life.

And he knew that he had to make it memorable for Luna as well, so that when they were old and grey, her blue dreamy eyes would look at his hard but loving green eyes and transmit this memory to him.

He had given it much thought; he had told her he would and he had. After all, deciding to become a father was a serious decision. Theodore didn't want to make any mistakes – not the same ones like his own father had made with him. He wanted to be different, to be better, to have his children love him and remember him with a smile and not a frown and confused feelings, like he did with his.

Theodore was a perfectionist and he wanted to be the best father there was.

Still, he was insecure about being a father. What if his children hated him? What if he ended up like the old man? What if he tortured his children and killed Luna?

Her small hand touched his cheek. "You're getting lost again."

His eyes met hers in an apologetic look. It was a bad sign when he got lost in his dark and brooding thoughts.

"I've been selfish, Luna," Theo confessed. "I've been wanting to keep you to myself and not wanting to share you with anyone, not even with the children you so desperately want." He looked and felt ashamed.

Luna's head tilted to the side, her palm staying on his cheek. "You weren't ready." This told him that she knew what his decision was and that she wasn't mad at him for it. She could never be mad at Theodore. Especially when he had to forgive himself for his many sins and recover from his trauma.

That was why Theodore loved Luna – she was just too good. He knew that if she was by his side, her goodness would rub off on him and he would never become a monster.

And he would be a great father, just like he knew she would be an excellent mother.

Looking into her eyes he finally gave her what she had been waiting for.

"I really want to start a family with you," he said softly. "Have them know about Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and get them to love Transfiguration."

Luna smiled widely, her eyes not only looking dreamy but happy. She felt like she was exploding with the happiness she was feeling, so much so that she transmitted it to Theodore.

Looking at the sunrise, he knew that it was a new beginning for both of them.

* * *

**AN: If you are interested with what happens later I recommend you check out: A Blessing Birthday, Black Owl, Not as Planned, Bliss, The Perfect Name. Yes in that order ;)**

**Please Review!**

**Much Love!**

**C.G.**


End file.
